Boba Vivian
Vivian ' '''Boba' (VVM080) was born in the Vivian group on September 4, 2002. His mother was Rhian, the Vivian dominate female, and his father was Darwin , the Vivian dominate male. Boba had three littermates named Jabba(VVM081), Carett (VVF082) and VVF083. Sadly, his sister VVF083 was killed as a adolecent but the rest of his litter survivied to adulthood. Boba began serving his family. He worked as an occasional babysitter and as a sentry. Boba's brother, Jabba and remaining sister, Carett both left the Vivian in late 2004. Boba lived in the Vivian for four years until he finally left his birth group to go roving with some other Vivian males, two of which were named Hannibal and Kudu. He soon came across a another group called the Balrog mob. The other group had no dominant male and so he and the others managed to join them. Balrog Balrog the ex-dominate male and the meerkat the group was named after, had died and his sons took over as natal-dominant male. A wild male named Chino had become the Balrog's previous dominate male, however, he had soon died. The Balrog were a fairly large group without a dominate male so they welcomed the Vivian males. Babbelas had only reciently become dominate female of Balrog at nine months old after fighting her 11 month old cousin Mussolini and giving herself the title of youngest dominant female in the KMP. However, she died and a young female named Priscilla became the new dominate female of the Balrog. Boba emigrated into the group and began to compete with his brothers, Hannibal and Kudu, for dominance. Although Boba was the youngest male in the roving coalition, he managed to defeat his older brothers and win dominance. His older brother; Hannibal, had been the oldest male in the coalition and had lost one of his toes in the fight. However, Boba did not have to put up with any mutany in his ranks because, after a group encounter only days after the Vivian males had joined the Balrog, all except Boba rejoined their former group. Although Priscilla, the young dominate female, had only reciently given birth when Boba joined the Balrog, she did not concieve and died only a month after Boba joined the group. Once again, the females in the Balrog began to compete for dominance and this time, the oldest female, Mussolini, became the new dominant female beside Boba. She then gave birth to their first litter consisting of Owlet, Twilight and Woody. However, Mussolini aborted her next two litters. Since the Balrog had began to lose numbers, dispite Mussolini and Boba's breeding attempts, Mussolini allowed two unrelated females named Tequila, a Young Ones female and Wildkat, a wild female, to join the group. Since Boba wasn't related to any of the Balrog females, he most likely mated with them. However, on March 15, 2007, after barely leading the Balrog for a year, Boba died. He was most likely killed by a cacarcal as only his head and radio collar were found. Sadly, a month later Mussolini succumbed to Tubercolosis on April 9, 2007. Wildkat then took over as the dominate female but the Balrog was soon lost after she established dominance. Links Vivian Mob Balrog Mob Mussolini Balrog Category:Vivian meerkats Category:Balrog meerkats Category:Dominant Males Category:Dominate meerkats Category:Deceased meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats